Tu devras vivre
by CrayonDust
Summary: Une boucherie héroïque, voila ce que c'était, la dernière bataille, un mort, puis, finalement... des sentiments dévoilés, sans honte, sans pudeur, juste la tristesse et la culpabilité qui le font parler. Deathfic mais happy end, slash, "lemon".
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous,

Cette histoire est une deathfic, de préviens déjà, et non, le mort ne récussitera pas, à ceux que cela ne rebute pas, bonne lecture, et n'hésitaient pas à commenter, je prends toutes les critique et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes, d'orthograghe, j'ai relu, mais je ne suis pas parfaite.

Sur ce, bonne lecture

Une boucherie héroïque. C'est exactement ce qu'il se déroulait dans les pleines bordant le pays du feu. Les divers membres de l'Akatsuki accompagnés de leurs sous-fifres se battaient contre les ninjas de Konoha. Le combat faisait rage depuis maintenant plusieurs heures. Des hommes et des femmes étaient morts et d'autres continuaient toujours de tomber, réduisant petit à petit l'effectif des deux grandes armées. La pleine était dévastée, le sol était jonché de cadavre et rendu tortueux par les combats, de nombreuses explosions, Doton, Katon ou Suiton avaient détruit le paysage. Les combattants de Konoha, inférieurs en nombre se démenaient, chacun tentant de surpasser ses limites pour mettre à bas l'adversaire, souhaitant à tout prix protéger le pays qui leur était cher. Ils se battaient pour protéger leur famille, qui attendait anxieusement le retour des troupes. Ils se battaient pour les enfants, les futurs héritiers de la volonté du feu. Ils se battaient pour leurs camarades, qui se déchainaient à leurs cotés. Ils se battaient pour leurs Idées. Ils se battaient pour leur fierté. Ils se battraient pour la paix.

Au milieu de cet enfer, deux personne se faisaient face. Deux anciens camarades, des enfants grandis trop vite. Ils étaient immobiles, jaugeant l'adversaire. L'un était blond comme les blés, sa peau dorée renforçait l'éclat de ses yeux bleus dans lesquels était visible une lueur de tristesse. Naruto avait bien grandis, mais il était encore trop jeune. Trop jeune pour pouvoir tuer la personne lui faisant face. Sasuke, son éternel rival, son meilleur ami, son exact opposé. Sa pâleur tranchait sur ses cheveux noirs de jais. Ses pupilles déjà rouges fixaient impassiblement Naruto, le mirant sans aucune gène. Ses yeux ne reflétaient pas une seule once de sentiment. Lentement il se mit en garde, un sourire railleur se plaçant sur ses lèvres. Ceci marquerait leur dernier affrontement, ce combat déterminera enfin qui était devenu le plus fort, qui avait finalement surpassé l'autre. Leur lien se romprait au dernier coup échangé.

Naruto ferma les yeux un court instant, laissant couler une larme, puis chargea. Kunai contre katana, les deux lames s'entrechoquaient dans un ballet furieux, créant des étincelles, les autres combattants n'osaient pas s'approcher de se combat, craignant d'y perdre leur vie en gênant l'un des deux protagoniste. Les deux amis se livraient à une danse mortelle. Aussi violente que dangereuse. Ils virevoltaient, sautaient, se rapprochaient pour mieux pouvoir blesser l'autre. Ce serait leur dernière danse, un tango imaginaire, leur requiem. Ils paradaient, esquivaient les coups de l'autres, mais parfois échouaient à cette tâche. Ainsi Sasuke gagna une longue balafre de son oreille gauche jusqu'à sou son œil gauche. Naruto quant à lui avait le flan déchiré, mais Kyubi faisant son travail, la blessure se refermait peu à peu. Les deux ninjas avaient momentanément perdus leur humanité. C'est sous forme de démons qu'ils se jetaient l'un contre l'autre. Naruto à quatre queues du Kyubi, qu'il parvenait difficilement à contrôler, Sasuke au dernier niveau de son sceau.

Les coups s'échangeaient avec une rapidité inégalable. Ils essayaient de dominer l'autre, cherchant une ouverture pour le faire tomber. Sasuke envoya Naruto bouler au loin d'un coup de pied latéral, un clone du blond répondant d'un coup de poings dans l'estomac. A quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, ils s'accordaient une très courte pose, tentant de reprendre leur souffle. La voix grave du noiraud s'éleva au-dessus du brouhaha de la guerre.

« -Leçon une, le Taijutsu »

Ainsi ils se valaient dans cet art. Car aucun n'était parvenu à surpasser l'autre dans cette discipline. Le corps à corps ne suffira pas à déterminer l'issue du combat. Ils allaient donc s'affronter en usant de leurs autres capacités, usant du Ninjutsu. Ils se regardaient à présent, essayant de deviner jusqu'où l'autre avait poussé son affinité, et quelles nouvelles techniques il en avait résulté. Sasuke créa un Chidori alors qu'un Rasengan tournoyait déjà dans la main de Naruto. Ce dernier craignait ce moment, ne se rappelant que trop bien leur dernier affrontement à la vallée de la fin. Il se rappelait douloureusement du départ de son meilleur ami, de son frère, l'abandonnant à moitié mort. Secouant la tête pour chasser ses mauvaises pensée il se concentra à nouveau sur son combat et ils purent s'élancer l'un contre l'autre. Chidori contre Rasengan. Foudre contre Vent. Avant d'atteindre leur point de rencontre, leur techniques respectives se modifiaient pour laisser place à leur forme la plus évoluée. Chidori Nagasashi contre Oodama Rasengan . Finalement, les deux forces titanesques se heurtèrent, créant dans le choc une boule d'énergie pure entourant les deux combattants. Le souffle de la rencontre dérangea les combats aux alentours qui s'arrêtèrent pour mieux reprendre, chacun se souvenait de ses objectifs. Le temps de réfléchir viendrait plus tard. Dans l'instant présent ne comptait que la bataille. Tous fonctionnaient à l'instinct. L'orbe se résorba enfin laissant les deux combattants à bout de souffle, l'un sur l'autre. Ils rougirent étrangement et s'éloignèrent prestement l'un de l'autre. Cette fois ci, ce fut la voix de Naruto qui se fit entendre, teinté d'un léger accent de satisfaction.

« -Leçon deux, le Ninjutsu »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils de mécontentement, la dernière fois qu'ils s'ils s'étaient affrontés au Ninjutsu, il avait gagné. Ainsi Naruto avait fini par le rattraper. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se souvenant de la troisième épreuve que leur ancien Sensei leur avait fait subir, enfin, surtout au dernier membre de leur trio. Sasuke était sûr de gagner. Il releva les yeux et croisa le regard triste et mélancolique de Naruto. Il activa alors son Mangekyou Sharingan pour plonger le blond dans une illusion, il agit sans aucun remord, brisant le dernier espoir de son compagnon, défaisant ainsi leur lien. Naruto se retrouva assit sur une balançoire devant l'académie. En face de lui, un Sasuke de douze ans le regardait d'un air narquois.

« -Baka, regardes-toi, tu es si faible. Crois-tu vraiment que je pouvais te considérer comme mon ami ?même pas dans mes pire cauchemars. Tu n'es rien »

l'image de Sasuke s'effaça pour laisser place à une image de Sakura, ses yeux d'ordinaires si vert étaient ternes, éteints à jamais, un sillon de larmes séchées était visible sur ses joues. Sa tête était posée par terre… dépourvue de corps. Elle avait été décapitée. Le sang qui s'échappait de son cou, Naruto retrouvait le même sur ses mains, il l'avait tué. Puis Sakura laissa place à Kakashi qui le regardait avec dégout et déception, dans son costume d'ANBU il marmonnait qu'il ne se chargerait plus jamais de genins, qu'il ne voulait plus jamais tomber sur un monstre. Puis Iruka lui succéda, le regard rempli de haine, le traitant d'assassin. Bientôt ils furent tous là, Gaara se moquant de sa faiblesse, de sa stupidité, Neji lui reprochant d'avoir prononcer des paroles en l'air, le traitant de traître. Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Tenten, Lee, Shino, Kiba, Sai, Hinata, Tsunade, Konohamaru. Il passa trois jours ainsi, dans son enfer personnel. Lorsqu'enfin le monde réel apparu devant ses yeux , il était prostré à terre, dans un état catatonique. Sasuke s'approcha lentement de lui dans le but de lui porter le coup final pour enfin l'achever et savourer sa victoire. Lorsque ses pieds butèrent contre la masse tremblante au sol, il brandit son katana et l'abaissa rapidement.

Au même moment, plusieurs kilomètres plus loin, Madara était allongé dans une grotte, il luttait faiblement contre une fièvre qui le terrassait depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. Que c'était ironique pour lui. Il avait découvert un remède à la vieillesse, défiant la mort. Il avait rassemblé plus de puissance qu'un ninja n'en aura jamais. Il avait monté une machination sur des dizaines d'années, organisant et peaufinant son plan des centaines d'années à l'avance, prévoyant tous les cas de figure pour être sûr de remporter la victoire. Il avait à sa solde un groups formé des plus puissants ninjas après lui, tous lui obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil. Ses soldats étaient sur le point de gagner la guerre qui le propulserait au rang de maître du monde. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait cloué au lit pour cause de maladie. Il souffrait de plus en plus, sombrant dans le délire. Mais avant de pousser son dernier souffle, le ninja le plus puissant existant se maudit de ne pas avoir recruté de médic-nin dans son organisation. C'est ainsi que mourut Madara, seul et misérable au fond d'une grotte. Sa fin levant le Genjutsu le plus ultime. Simultanément, tous les membres de l'Akatsuki s'éveillèrent et tombèrent à terre sous la douleurs engendré par cette libération, créant un élan d'incompréhension chez les autres ninjas présents. Les ninjas ennemis de bas étages, voyant leurs supérieurs à terre décidèrent de prendre la fuite. Les ninjas de Konoha se rassemblèrent regardant les membres de la célèbre organisation se tordre de douleur, lorsque tout s'arrêta. Etant pour la première fois maître de leurs actes, les akatsukiens se redressèrent les mains en l'air en signe de reddition sous le regard perplexe des ninjas du feu, mais avant que quiconque n'est pu esquisser un geste, un cri de douleur déchira l'air. Sasuke se tenait à genoux, horrifié devant Naruto. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés par la peur, il avait la bouche entrouverte murmurant des plaintes incompréhensibles. Son corps agité de soubresauts se pencha en avant et il poussa un nouveau hurlement déchirant, s'enfonçant les ongles dans la chaire du visage. Devant lui gisait Naruto, un katana à traves la poitrine.

Un autre cri plus aigu vint faire écho au sien, répondant à son appel et Sakura se précipita vers lui, se jetant sur le corps de Naruto pour tenter de le soigner. Celui-ci observait difficilement ce qui l'entourait, sa respiration était sifflante. Il était encore en vit mais pas pour longtemps, il le savait, il s'y était préparé, il n'aurait jamais pu, jamais voulu tuer Sasuke, jamais. Analysant lentement la situation, il choisit avec soin ses dernières paroles.

« …Sa…kura…appe…ba…chan…Bachan… »

En sanglotant, Sakura fit signe au cinquième Hokage de s'avancer. Ce faisant, les autres ninjas la suivirent. Bientôt tous firent cercle autour de l'ancienne team 7.

« Ba…chan… tu dois… ré » il toussa « tu dois… réhabi…liter…Sa..s..ke » il se tu un instant, cherchant difficilement à reprendre son souffle « aussi…autres.. les autres… »

il se tourna finalement vers Sasuke et l'Uchiha se pencha de sorte à ce qu'il soit le seul à entendre les paroles qui lui étaient destinées.

« Sa…ke…vie…t'aime…je t'aime »

il sourit faiblement, serra la main de Sasuke et ferma les yeux à jamais.

Les larmes coulaient des yeux de tous les ninjas présents. Ils devaient tous se préparer à faire le deuil de leurs camarades tombés. Shino dont on voyait pour la première fois le visage à cause de ses vêtement déchirés portait dans ses bras le cadavre de Kiba. Choji était également tombé en protégeant Ino. De la team Gai, Neji était le seul survivant, il tenant Hinata moralement détruite, et dont le beau visage était ravagé par les larmes dans ses bras.. Sasuke était toujours prostré sur le corps de Naruto, attendant vainement son réveil avec espoirs alors que Sakura était hébétée et murmurait le prénom du blond en une litanie sans fin. Partout les ninjas marchaient, cherchant leurs camarades parmi les vivants, redoutant de les reconnaitre parmi les morts. Au milieu de cette douce folie, Tsunade hurla son chagrin, la peine de la perte de ses shinobis, amenant l'attention sur elle. D'une voix ravagée elle prit la parole.

« -Rentrons à la maison, notre foyer nous attend, occupons nous, des blessés, portons nos morts. La guerre est finie

Et eux ? » questionna Sai en désignant les membres de l'Akatsuki perdus, se rendant compte de leurs actes passés. Ils ne relevèrent la tête qu'à l'entente de la sentence de Tsunade.

« - Qu'ils viennent avec nous, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens qu'ils ne représentent plus une menace »

Tous se mirent au travail, se répartissant les tâches. Le silence était de mise, à part ça et là ou des sanglots déchiraient l'atmosphère. Sasuke se leva seul, refusant l'aide qu'il lui était proposé pour porter Naruto. Il était encore trop ravagé, refusant que quiconque approche de l'ange blond. Tous ensemble, ils se dirigèrent finalement vers Konoha, se soutenant mutuellement le temps de la longue marche. Akatsuki et Konoha côte à côte. Arrivés au village, des équipes restées sur place pour la protection du village se précipitèrent vers eux pour les aider. Au lieu d'une entrée triomphante, les villageois les accueillaient avec soulagement et tristesse, constatant d'un air grave les blessures de guerre, respectant les morts, ne s'étonnant que de la présence de l'Akatsuki.

Les blessés étaient répartis aux différents étages de l'hôpital, les morts était eux entreposés au sous sol les rares qui étaient indemnes erraient dans les couloirs, cherchant où leur aide serait utile. Les membres de l'ancienne Akatsuki et Sasuke avaient été enfermés dans le prison de Konoha à l'attente d'un jugement. Les derniers akatsukiens s'y étaient rendus sans opposer de résistance, pour le première fois maîtres de leurs actes il attendaient d'être, soit graciés car au fond ils étaient innocents, soit exécutés en signe de pénitence pour leurs actes. Si eux avaient été docile, il avait fallu l'aide de plusieurs ninja pour séparer Sasuke en état de choc du corps de Naruto. Sakura toujours en larmes avait tenu à accompagner jusqu'à sa geôle. Le lendemain matin aurait lieu les enterrements, les procès leurs succéderaient dans l'après midi Seul dans sa cellule, Sasuke reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Il repensait sans cesse aux dernières paroles de Naruto

« Je t'aime »

Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour serrer le blond dans ses bras, pour pouvoir lui retourner ses mots qui étaient gravés dans son cœur. Or voila qu'il avait péri, et de sa propre main qui plus est. Sombrant dans ses pensées plus noires les une que les autres, il fini par s'endormir. Il se réveilla à l'aube, toujours confus, bientôt Naruto allait être mis en terre. Sasuke n'aurait pas le droit d'y assister, après tout, n'était-il pas le meurtrier ? Il ne pourra jamais lui faire ses adieux que de loin, du fond de sa cellule. Il haïssait Madara pour l'avoir forcé à tuer son seul proche, son meilleur ami, celui qui lui avait volé son premier baiser à cause d'une maladresse, celui qu'il avait apprit à aimer. De l'autre coté du village, l'oraison funèbre venait de commencer. Tous les villageois étaient là, pleurant leurs morts. Tsunade était debout, face à eux, face aux trop nombreux cercueils. Elle louait chaque ninja tombé, rappelant son histoire, sa bravoure, lorsqu'elle en vint à Naruto, sa voix se brisa. Voici ses paroles. Des paroles qui stupéfièrent les villageois.

« -Et maintenant Naruto Uzumaki, fils de Kushina Uzumaki, ninja du pays des tourbillons et de Minato Namikaze, quatrième Hokage. Lors de sa naissance il reçu en son sein le tristement célèbre Kyubi no Yokho pour protéger le village. Or alors même qu'il aurait du être considéré comme un héros pour se sacrifice, il a été haïs par vous tous. Pourtant il n'a jamais perdu le sourire, rêvant de devenir à son tour Hokage pour protéger les gens qu'il aimait. Ceux qui l'ont connu se souviendront toujours de sa joie de vivre communicative, de sa tenacité et de sa passion pour les ramens. Hier, il nous a tous sauvé. »

Le cercueil fut lentement descendu sous terre et enseveli. Les uns après les autres, les ninjas de sa génération, ses mentors, les gens qu'il avait rencontré lors de ses nombreuses missions se succédaient pour lui rendre hommage et déposer sur sa tombe une rose orange, toujours éblouissante, symbole du ninja le plus valeureux et le plus imprévisible de Konoha.

Après une brève pause permettant à Tsunade de se concentrer sur le prochain acte, les procès débutèrent. D'abord les membre de l'akatsuki, se tenant debout les uns à coté des autres, portant parfois leur mains attachés par des menottes absorbant leur chacra devant leur yeux, innocents ils avaient honte. N'ayant même pas le soulagement qu'auraient pu apporter une amnésie, il se souvenaient de toutes les atrocités faites alors qu'il n'étaient que des pantins entre les mains d'un maître, de vulgaires machines à tuer. Tsunade prit la parole, la voix rendue rauque par les reçents pleurs, ainsi elle parla.

« Des marionnettes n'est-ce pas ? les plus puissants ninja réduit à l'état de simple marionnettes.. » Elle s'interrompit, ricanant sans joie, les yeux vide et le teint pâle « J'imagine que peu de personnes pourraient prétendre avoir autant souffert que vous, mais n'appartenant pas à mon village je ne peux pas vous juger, je ne peux que vous renvoyer dans votre village d'origine, vos chefs décideront alors ce qu'il conviendra de faire de vous. Néanmoins je vais vous accorder une faveur, je rédigerai pour chacun de vous une missive destinée à vos chef, je leur dirait la vérité et vous soutiendrait » Voyant leur regard sur elle remplis d'incompréhension, elle reprit « Ne croyez pas que c'est un acte de charité dénué de raison, j'agis tel que l'aurait voulu le héros de notre village, c'est une manière comme une autre de rendre hommage à ces idéaux.. à présent vous pouvez disposer, vous rentrerez chez vous dans peu de temps »

Alors que les anciens membres de la célèbre organisation quittaient le centre de la pièce sous le regard du public, les yeux du cinquième Hokage se tournèrent vers les ninjas encadrant le dernier Uchiha, le conduisant au centre pour être à son tour jugé. Ses yeux étaient vides et il ne restaient plus rien de l'arrogance qui était autrefois en permanence présente dans les yeux du jeune homme. Sévèrement, La princesse reprit la parole.

« Le dernier des Uchiha hein ? ton cas m'embête, il y a plusieurs éléments qui te conduiraient indubitablement vers le peloton d'exécution tu as quitté Konoha de ta propre volonté, n'est-ce pas ? En partant tu as également grièvement blessé ton camarade de ta propre volonté, non ? de plus après avoir tué Orochimaru, as-tu consciemment rejoins l'Akatsuki ? Quand Madara t'as-t-il emprisonné dans son Genjutsu ? Ton seul statut de nukenin suffirait à t'envoyer à la mort, qu'a tu à dire pour ta défense ? »

Sasuke releva enfin la tête, ses yeux vide regardant Tsunade sans la voir, il semblait pour la première fois perdus, tournant la tête vers la droite il aperçut Sakura appuyé contre Kakashi qui la soutenait alors qu'elle pleurait toujours doucement, à coté d'elle était son remplaçant, l'autre membre de la team 7, qui la regardait impuissant. Remarquant qu'on attendait qu'il parle, il ouvrit a bouche, insensible et dit.

« Je.. je l'ai tué. J'ai .. tué Naruto. Je voulais pas, je devais pas, il devais pas mourir, pas lui, pas Naruto. Il devait être le prochain Hokage, l'imbécile heureux qui vous protègerais tous, et moi, moi revenu puissant, je devais l'aider dans son ombre, c'est ainsi que cela aurait du se passer, je serais rentrer dans l'Anbu, gagnant toujours plus de force, de technique pour le protéger, le seconder. Et puis un jour, je l'aurait surprit à dormir dans son bureau dans la tour Hokage, son chapeau ayant glissé sur son dos, sa joue entre ses bras contre la table, et puis se jour-là, comme à chaque fois que je le voyais endormis à ce moment de la journée, je me serais penché pour déposer un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres. Sauf que cette fois il se serait réveillé, il aurait découvert mon regard horrifié d'avoir été découvert, et il m'aurait souris, de son sourire rayonnant, ricanant, il m'aurait tiré par la nuque pour reprendre le baiser où je l'avais arrêté. Ce baiser là, loin d'être aussi chaste que le précédent aurait été passionné, sauvage et brutal, j'aurais bougé le siège sur lequel il était assis, me permettant ainsi de m'abaisser à son niveau. Tout en m'agenouillant, je l'aurait délesté de son haut, parcourant sa peau bronzé de mes lèvres, l'explorant et découvrant pour la première fois la saveur de son épiderme, arrivé à genoux, je me serais baissé, délivrant sa verge gonflé de son pantalon, je l'aurais alors parcourus de mes lèvres, léchant, mordillant, caressant. Ses soupirs me feraient le regarder, il serait beau, un ange perdu dans la luxure, les lèvres rougies par le mordillement de ses dents, le visage tordus par une expression de pure extase, mon regard aurait alors croisé ses yeux bleu, ou l'amour se lisait, et il aurait jouit, dans un hurlement de contentement, se déversant dans ma bouche, il aurait été bon. Puis nous aurions fait l'amour, passionnément, corps pâle contre corps bronzé, moi m'enfonçant profondément en lui, ses mains sur ma peaux, nos deux corps unis. Pour la première fois complets. Et je l'aimais enfin, je l'aime et je l'ai tué. »

Sasuke se livrait à qui l'entendait, dévoilant sans pudeur ses sentiments, ses aspiration, ses fantasmes les plus intimes. Et tous l'écoutaient sans s'insurger devant de telle parole qui n'avaient pas leur place dans un tribunal. Rougissant parfois, souvent. Mais ne baissant pas les yeux, regardant fixement ce bel éphèbe qui se révélait sans honte, des larmes ruisselant sur son visage. Quand il eût fini de parler le silence plana longtemps dans l'assemblé, seulement rompu au bout de quelque minute par Tsunade qui annonça la sentence, sous l'attention curieuse des personnes présente, qui avaient, en écoutant les plaintes de l'Uchiha, depuis longtemps comprit ses intentions. Intentions qui étaient de rejoindre au plus vite l'être aimé, pour se faire pardonner, ne pouvant vivre car rongé par la culpabilité. Mais une princesse est rancunière, alors Tsunade prononça ses paroles qui auraient du être funestes.

« Tu l'aime, c'est un fait. Alors respecte sa mémoire, reprend son rêve et achève le, amène la paix dans ce village qu'il aimait tant. Bats toi en son honneur et redeviens ninja de ce village, deviens fort, grimpe les échelons, et prend la place de Hokage, ainsi son rêve sera réalisé, ses deux rêve, ramener son coéquipier et être Hokage… Sasuke Uchiha, tu devras vivre. »

Il y aura un épilogue ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Des années avaient passées, acceptant sa sentence, Sasuke gagna progressivement la confiance des habitants et de ses paires. Peu à peu le paysage se reconstruisait, les champs de batailles se couvraient d'herbe, de fleurs. De l'Akatsuki, il ne restait plus rien, Tsunade avait tenu sa promesse et avait soutenu le retour et la réadaptation de ces hommes qui, au lieu d'être des bêtes sanguinaire, n'étaient que des victimes.

Tous avaient grandis, Sakura avait désormais un fils, mais personne ne sut jamais qui était le père, elle revint simplement d'une mission qui dura une année, apportant avec elle un nourrisson dans un draps, serré contre son sein. Le bonhomme avait une somptueuse crinière blonde et des yeux vert d'eau, en l'honneur de son ami, La rosée l'avait prénommé Naruto. Sai lui avait quitté l'Anbu, il demeurait avec sa femme, qui avait également quitté la voie de ninja après de longues années, pour retourner à sa boutique de fleurs. Tenten, Kiba et Hinata s'étaient reconvertis en sensei, et il était possible de les voir arpenter le village suivit pour chacun de trois gnomes turbulents. Tous les autres étaient devenus de brillant ninja, Shikamaru devenant un stratège hors pairs, et Neji reprenant la tête de son clan, délivrant enfin Hinata de sa charge. Les deux hommes étaient d'ailleurs devenus les conseillers les plus proches de l'actuel Hokage.

Sasuke était assis sur son siège, et se tenait la tête dans les mains. Les négociations avec ame no kuni se passaient mal. Il ne comprenait pas la volonté de leur kage. Depuis son accès au pouvoir, le tsukikage n'avait eu de cesse de briser les alliances avec les pays voisins, voulant toujours plus de territoire, créant toujours plus de conflit. Sasuke s'était mis d'accord avec le Kazekage, quitte à débuter une guerre, il fallait le faire avant que davantage de civils ne meurent. Gaara l'avait soutenu lors de la réunion avec les deux autres kage. Mais ils avaient préférés procéder à des négociation avant de débuter la guerre, Sasuke sentait que cette tentative de sauver la paix allait échouer. Les ninjas de la pluie se faisait de plus en plus violent et empressés.

On frappa à la porte. Mako, une jeune secrétaire que Sasuke n'avait embauché que pour son sourire éblouissant, lui rappelant un certain blond, entra. Elle sourit, compatissant avec son supérieur qui se démenait pour trouver une solution au problème, elle approcha et posa une tasse sur la table, proposant à son supérieur une tasse de thé vert qui devrait lui permettre de se détendre un peu. Sasuke accepta le verre avec reconnaissance et le but d'une traite. Il lâcha immédiatement le verre, ses yeux brouillés se tournant vers la femme, celle-ci souriait d'un air désormais sadique. Du poison… Sasuke se maudit d'avoir proposé à Mako d'apprendre l'art de la médecine et des potions avec Sakura. Ainsi le Tsukikage avait déjà des espions dans son village, Sasuke sourit ironiquement avec de sombrer dans l'inconscient, sa dernière pensée fut pour Shikamaru qui entrait pour donner l'alerte, le village sera peut-être sauvé finalement.

…

Il avait l'impression de flotter dans de la mousse, une chaleur inconnu lui caressait le visage, il ouvrit faiblement les yeux et son regard plongea directement dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis penché au dessus de lui. Un ange blond le regardait en souriant, les yeux bleus pétillants de malice et la masse de cheveux blond créant comme une auréole autour de sa tête. Sasuke leva doucement le bras et vint sa posé sur cette joue bronzé, marquée de trois griffures.

« Naruto.. tu m'as manqué. J'ai fais de mon mieux.. pour le village tu sais ? ne t'inquiète pas, tout ce passera bien, il n'y aura plus d'attaque. Tu sais, tes amis sont forts, il ne laisseront rien brisé ton rêve. Je suis mort pas vrai ? je vais enfin retrouver ma famille » Sasuke dit ces mots en souriant, il se redressa, embrassa les douces lèvres lui faisant face, répondant à l'étreinte de son amour et reprit « Naruto, je t'aime ».

Fin


End file.
